sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Han Geng
thumb|331px|han geng Perfil * Nombre: 韩庚 / Han Geng * Nombre Coreano: 한경 / Han Kyung * Apodos: Hannie, Geng Bao, Beijing Fried Rice y Mulan * Profesión: Cantante, Actor, Bailarín, Modelo y Empresario. * Fecha de Nacimiento: 09-Febrero-1984 (31 Años) * Lugar de Nacimiento: Mudanjiang, Heilongjiang, China * Altura: 181cm * Grupo Sanguíneo: B * Signo Zodiacal: Acuario * Signo Chino: Rata * Ex Agencia: SM Entertainment (2005-2009) * Empresa: Yuehua Entertainment & Starship Entertainment Vida A la edad de 13 años, fue aceptado en la Central University for Nationalities y dejó Mudanjiang de Pekín para perfeccionar su arte en la danza. En Diciembre de 2001, un amigo de Han le notificó de una búsqueda de talento ,audición que iba a ser celebrada en Pekín, su amigo lo anima para que haga la audición. Ellos juntos de matricularon para el , H.O.T. CHINA Audition Casting, una audición de fundición que fue organizada por la agencia de talento de Corea y la etiqueta SM Entertainment. La competencia era de 3000 a 1, y Han no tenía ninguna esperanza de ser seleccionado después de que las audiciones terminaron. Después de la audición, Han comenzó a trabajar brevemente como actor de cameo en cortometrajes de bajo presupuesto de China para ganar un sueldo antes de entrar a la universidad. A finales de Agosto de 2002, Han fue notificado que había sido aceptado en SM Entertainment. Después de la graduación de Han en la Central University for Nationalities, fue enviado a Corea del Sur y recibió clases privadas de canto, danza y actuación, así como aprender el idioma coreano. Mediados de 2003, Han fue trasladado a los dormitorios. El 21 de Diciembre de 2009, reportes se han lanzado diciendo Han Geng, oficialmente ha presentado una demanda contra SM, en la Corte Distrital de Seúl. Actualmente las relaciones con SM Entertainment finalizaron, trayendo como consecuencia su separacion de profesional de Super Junior y a su vez del sub-grupo Super Junior-M. El Tribunal Central de Seúl, el 21 de Diciembre le ha dado la razón, y han declarado a favor de Hangeng, por lo que por ahora ya es un artista libre. DramasEdit * Stage of Youth (CCTV, 2009) * Nonstop 6 (MBC, 2005, invitado) Temas para Dramas * Dreams of Youth - tema para Stage of Youth (2008) Películas * Stand by Me Doraemon 'Versión china' (2015, voz de Nobita) * Seek McCartney (2015) * Ever Since We Love (2015) * The Taking of Tiger Mountain (2014) * One Day (2014) * Transformers 4: Age of Extinction (2014, cameo) * Ex-Files (2014) * You Don't Need Eyes to See (2013) * So Young (2013) * Bring Happiness Home (2013) * The First President (2011) * My Kingdom (2011) * Beginning of the Great Revival/The Founding of a Party (2011) * Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) Temas para Películas * (万物生长) Everything Grows - tema para "Ever Since We Love" (2015) Junto a Jane Zhang * Shell Shoked (Chinese Ver.) - tema para "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" (2014) * (谁 Control) Who's in Control/Daybreak - tema para "Transformers 4: Age of Extinction" (2014) * That Girl - tema para "The EXfiles" (2014) * Cloud Atlas - tema para "Cloud Atlas" (2013) * Like a Dream - tema para My Kingdom (2011) Programas de TV * Happy Camp (Hunan TV, 17/01/15) * Wo Music (06/12/14) Juez * Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2009, Ep. 229) * Come to Play (MBC, 2009, Ep. 231) * Intimate Note (SBS, 2009, Ep. 24-25) * Explorando el Cuerpo Humano con Super Junior (SBS, 2007-2008) * YaShimManMan Season 1 (SBS, 2007, Ep. 232) Con Heechul * Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006) * Super Junior Adonis Camp (KM, 2006) Cameo * Super Junior Full House (SBS, 2006) * Real Romance Love Letter Season 3 (SBS, 2006) * Super Junior Show (KM, 2005-2006) Temas para Anuncios Publicitarios * X-Man - tema para 'XTEP Summer Sports TVC' (2013) Vídeos MusicalesEdit * Varios Artistas "孩子 (Children)" (2011) * "I am a Flame" De los Juegos Asiáticos (2010) * "Beijing Welcomes You" - Varios artistas (100 días de cuenta regresiva para los Juegos Olímpicos de Pekín) (2008) * Zhang Liyin "The Left Shore of Happiness" (2008) * Zhang Liyin "I WILL" (2008) * Zhang Liyin (Feat. Xiah de JYJ) "Timeless" (2006) Discografía ÁlbumsEdit Premios Curiosidades * Ex-Grupo: Super Junior ** Ex Sub-grupo: Super Junior M * Educación: ** Beijing Dance Academy ** Central University for Nationalities (Ballet y Traditional Dance major) * Fanclub: Gengfans. * Idiomas: Chino, Coreano e Inglés. * Família: Padre y madre. * Instrumento: Piano. * Deportes: Natación, caminatas de larga distancia, y esquiar. * Hobbies: Leer, nadar, escuchar música, ver películas y los juegos de computadora. * Cantantes Favoritos: Wang Leehom, Jason Mraz, Jay Chou, Khalil Fong, Faye Wong, Olivia Ong, Michael Jackson y John Legend. * Debut: El 6 de Noviembre de 2005, debuta en el programa “Popular Songs/Canciones Populares” de la SBS, Siendo miembro de Super Junior debuta con el primer single de Super Junior “TWINS (Knock Out)”. * Él es ateo. * Su primera aparición fue en un desfile de Bum Suk. * En el año 2002 paso las audiciones de la SM entertainment en China, siendo el único elegido entre 3000 viajó a Corea. * En 2003 llego a Corea para recibir clases privadas de canto, baile e interpretación. Un año después se unió a otros aprendices. * Henry Lau, declaró que entraba a escondidas a su cuarto y robaba su ropa interior. * Fue uno de los 4 bailarines principales de Super Junior. * Le compró a sus padres un restaurante. * Su primer amor fue a los 19 años. * Su sueño es tener un negocio propio y actuar. * Heechul se dedicó a ponerles nombres de Disney a todos los del grupo y a él le tocó 'Mulan' por ser chino igual que el personaje. * Fue portador de la llama olímpica en los juegos de Beijing 2008. * Se desmayó durante la grabación de un programa al caer de una altura de 5 metros, debido al impacto, por suerte el incidente no paso a mayores y pudo seguir realizando sus actividades. 1 * La película en la cual participa, "So Young", que se estrenó en Abril del 2013, ingresa al Top Ten de todos los tiempos en China. Después de tres semanas en el cine, "So Young" (致我們終將逝去的青春) es ahora el décimo estreno más grande, al generar 655.5 millones de RMB ($107 millones de dólares) para el Jueves en la noche. * En Super Junior era el más cercano a Heechul y las fans los llamaron como pareja HanChul. * El 21 de Diciembre de 2009, reportes se han lanzado diciendo Han Geng, oficialmente ha presentado una demanda contra SM , en la Corte Distrital de Seúl, pidiendo una terminación del contrato. Una vez que esta noticia fue lanzada, el nivel de esta “explosión” no fue menos que el caso anterior de TVXQ , que pasa por el mismo problema. * Actualmente las relaciones con SM Entertainment finalizaron, trayendo como consecuencia su salida de Super Junior y a su vez del sub-grupo Super Junior-M. Han Geng continúa en contacto con Heechul, prueba de ello son algunas fotos que se han difundido en redes sociales de sus encuentros. * Ha sido seleccionado para viajar hacia el espacio, en este momento se encuentra en entrenamiento. * Fue nominado en "2013 World Music Awards (WMA)" en las categorías: Mejor Vídeo Mundial, Mejor Artísta Mundial Masculino, & Mejor Artista del Año. * Le gustaría conocer las pirámides egipcias, las momias y todo relacionado con Egipto. * Es cercano a la actriz Wang Li Kun con quien actuó en la película Ex-Files en 2014. * Ha grabado 2 canciones con Jane Zhang. Enlaces * Página Oficial * Twitter Oficial * Weibo Oficial * Instagram Oficial * Baidu Baike * Wikipedia en Inglés Galería Noticia536.jpg|han geng 20100924_hangeng_seoulbeats.png|han geng han geng.jpg|han geng hangeng_japan4.jpg|han geng hangeng-ex-miembro-de-super-junior-env-a-mensaje-por-el-7-aniversario-del-grupo.jpg|han geng Hangeng7-1064.jpg|han geng hangeng-ex-miembro-de-super-junior-una-vez-m-s-se-involucra-en-esc-ndalos-amorosos.jpg|han geng hangeng-parle-de-la-sm-entertainment.jpg|han geng HanGeng-Student-Weekly-super-junior-28080173-1365-2048.jpg|han geng HanGeng-Student-Weekly-super-junior-28080177-1600-1066.jpg|han geng Super-Junior-Heechul-hangeng_1407553643_af_org.jpg|han geng